bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
BZPower Comics Wiki:Featured Comic Maker/Character Archive
= Lavaside Rahi = : :Well, I figured that having Kahi as the featured comic maker since April '10 was quite enough, so it's time for a change. This time around, the featured comic maker is Lavaside Rahi. :LR is, of course, most widely known for creating Lavaside Rahi's Comics, which began in 2004 and ran until 2010. Lavaside Rahi announced his retirement in June 2010, and the final comic was posted in October. This past December, he also began the Comic Advent Calendar. :I would definitely suggest that you check out his work. LR is an excellent comic maker, and it's great that he was around for so long. : [[User Talk:Banana Split|'''-Ziko']] 18:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) =Kahinuva= : :Since complaints have been made as to my choice of Featured Articles, I'm just going to go with the person on here that I know best. Namely, me. :Yes, I'm biased towards this, but at least I can justify it by saying that all of the staff save me have had their share of the Featured limelight, and it's pretty much my turn, you know? :But I'll be fair and not say anything uplifting about myself save that I run Live, Learn and Lawsuits and created the International ComicContinuity. If you want more, read the article. :I just ''know I'm going to have my talkpage clogged up with complaints for this one...:P : User Page-Talk 16:21, April 20, 2010 (UTC) =The Chilli God= : :Oh god, this NEEDED updating. Anyway, I'm still out of the loop a bit, so I've no idea if he's been featured before, but here he is anyway. The man. They myth. The way of life. (sorry dok) This is The Chilli God, that legendary Kiwi who got started in 2003 and didn't let go for a massive six years, carrying The Rise and Fall of the Toa through over 500 episodes until he finally lost interest in mid-2009. He is unquestionably, indisputably a legend. Bow to him. :--Dlakii Talk! 10:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) =Matreid= : :Matreid has been in the comic world since back in the day of Mike's Comics. He later met Lewa the Fish (or Troy) who gave him a few tips in MSPaint. As such, Matreid's Comics were born. He grew to be well recognized by people including The Editorialist and had great humor but unfortunately quit in 2004 and was hacked and banned June 2008. Nevertheless, he remains renowned for his humor and was credited in Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages. Let this be a tribute to him. :- My Page - My talk 15:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) =Lyrrahk= : :Lyrrahk is a great example of a character article that's easy to look at, fun to read, and well-written. If you disagree, you might end up facing his wrath... or, at least, you would if he weren't presumed dead. Lyrrahk is one of the many great contributions Turaga Dlakii has made to this wiki, revolving around his famous Unknown Saga of himself. Happy reading, folks. :--[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 14:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) =Commander Conor= : :Commander Conor is the main antagonist of The Mercenus Chronicles. Seen as a hologram, Conor is shrouded in mystery such as what his past life was and what his true motives are. However, it is known that he was in a duel with Supreme Commander Rantanga a long time ago. Philipnova798- the comic maker 19:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) =Spitty= : :Spitty has been featured in countless comic series both as an author and a character, in spite of his "retirement" from comic making years ago. You may also know him as DJ Funkdaddy McSpit, McSpit, Spitdok, Ytse Jam, Frankenstrat, or Spirit Kaita, but no matter what his name, he's one heck of a great guy with a tremendous sense of humor. Yet, this wiki has a dishearteningly small amount of content about Spitty and his adventures in Arr Comics, The Spitty Show, Flargenshmop, and much more. This month, let's give Spitty the recognition he deserves! --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 17:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) = Blavinoid Marcalium= : :Blavinoid Marcalium is the main Martian protagonist in Generic Quest as well as the love interest of The Spirit Guide. He is awesome. --'NR' =Xanis= : :Xanis (Aka "Xan-Xan") Is a comic author and character and creator of the series Randamonium!, which uses his own popular kit. Xanis is also a common author in Multi-Author Series such as Paper Cuts, the second season of Heroes and BioDEAD. Xanxan is praised for his brilliant artistry and Photoshop work and his searing sense of humor, as well as being a really cool guy. --'NR' 18:27, 11 March 2009 (UTC) =Fighty= : :Fighty was a great comic author who worked in such series as Generic Quest, Heroes, Operation: LOSER and Found. Using mainly MSPaint and a bit of Gimp, he created extremely funny comics that rarely progress the storyline. Sadly, Fighty left BZPower for reasons he doesn't want the majority of the site to know. He left behind quite a legacy, and we will always remeber him for the infinitesimal quote, ' "We shall hang them from the tree by their ankles!" ' =Dokuma= :: :This week, we're bringing attention to one who is often regarded as one of the awesomest members of BZP there is, Dokuma. Dok here got started with comics way back in 2003, though he likes to think that his first series didn't happen. Officially, or so he says, he started out in late 2004 with Livin' The Sprite Life, a series which still occasionally runs to this day. Other than that, he's become a major fixture in countless multi-author series, and yet he's still (relatively) active around the rest of BZP, particularly in General Art. :Turaga Dlakii Talk! 01:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) =Angry Nidhiki= : :This fortnight, because it's late and I need to randomly pick someone, I've given Featured status to Angry Nidhiki. Angry Nidhiki, more commonly known as "Angry Nid", "Nid" or "Your Mom", started working in the torture hole we call "Bionicle Artwork III" (though it was still Bionicle Artwork I at the time) on January 30, 2006 (or so he officialises) with a series known as The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles, which was successful for some time, but eventually died painfully. Since then, he became a fixture in many of the bigger multi-author series, and is in charge of the latest incarnation of Operation: LOSER. He also recently started a rather brief comic series of no importance called Lol With Angry Nidhiki, seemingly mocking noobish sprite comics in general, but it didn't last too long. So, yeah. :--Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 11:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) =Tahuri= : :This fortnight, I've deigned to shine the spotlight on one of my friends, Tahuri. First, I pity the fool who is unacquainted with Tah's work. Tahuri here is best known for his work with Metrukuta on the Revolutions upgrade to the RZMIK kit, adding 360o poses or Kanohi, I forget which he was responsible for. During the summer (or at least, US summer), he and his friend Kotahn make comics, and they're pretty darn brilliant. So, yay for Tahuri. :--Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 00:56, 23 November 2008 (UTC) =Rorschach= : :So, it's about time this was updated. Randomly drawing a name from the , I decided that Rorschach gets the spotlight this week. Rorsch here only recently joined BZPower, but he's already heavily involved with many of the more acclaimed Multi-author Comic Series; he's a member of Project Klinkerpoop and Appetite for Comedy, has had cameos in Heroes and Found, has applied for Generic Quest, and is part of (and in one case, leading) several other upcoming series of this type. Now that's just insane, how fast all that happened. :--Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 03:41, 8 November 2008 (UTC) =Lewajohnson: Toa of Mangosteen= : :Let's all clap hands for LJ! Lewajohnson has his own comic series, The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker, which uses Rayg 2.0 and 2.5. The Toa of Mangosteen has also appeared in The Mercenus Chronicles and I MADE THIS, and is scheduled to appear in LIGHT. He created the 2008 Good Guys Project (Chimoru Omega), and works in a shop called The Forgery. Also, he is sometimes known as Aeljan, which I assume is based off of his nickname, LJ. Well, that's all for this week's featured comic maker! Check back next week (or whenever this gets done, so most likely not next week) for the next one! :--VakamaTK 04:20, 1 October 2008 (UTC) =Turaga Dlakii= : :This week, We are giving the featured comic Maker/Character spot to Turaga Dlakii. Dlakii (formerly known as both doublepassengergukko and Turaga of Takanuva) has brought us a load of comics. Such as The Newsroom and The Unknown Turaga Saga series. His comics have been mentioned in other comics and are among the most popular comics on the Artwork form. :--Philipnova798 22:32, 29 August 2008 (UTC) (It was well overdue) =Gerlicky= : :This week's featured character was based on the most visited characters and comics. Since Takuma Nuva and Blade Titan974's Comics are still the most visited, we'll have to deal with the second-most visited character and comics. This week, it's Gerlicky. (Note: not rigged) Gerlicky started as a noob, but evolved into the comic maker that some people know and love. Kinda. He wrote several BZPower comedies as well as That's Messed Up: The Series, and a new one is coming out soon. But, since no one likes to hear brag all day, click his link and check him out! :--Gerlicky 19:20, 29 July 2008 (UTC) (Well, someone had to do it...) =Takuma Nuva= : :This week's featured character was based on the most visited characters and comics. And that character is...Takuma Nuva! This prototype Toa is skilled in the ways of Mnolg-style stuff, and Photoshop! He has more skill than me! This guy is even a great writer! Examples of his work are "Who Ya Gonna Call? Toast Busters!," "Action In The Background," and TNToran Revolution! Takuma Nuva is a rather popular fellow. He's one of the best comic makers I've seen! And this 18 year-old did not even plan on making comics! Well, thats all! See ya next time! :--Blade Titan974 05:03, 8 July 2008 (UTC) =VakamaTK= : :This week's (And next week's) featured character is dedicated to the guy who created this wiki, VakamaTK! This Ta-Matoran dude has very interesting and high quality comics. He got his inspiration from Dark709 (No surprise there) and he dedicates pretty much all day to his comics. (Really, how else would he make high quality comics in just days?) So three cheers for this guy with nothing else to do usually! :P :--Blade Titan974 author category